A new land and a new war? Where to start is the real question?
by BareFootSage
Summary: I just finished the first book in the age of fire series, Dragon Champion, and I had a great idea for a cross over with Eragon. The only problem is I have no idea where I should start and I don't mean how to start. I have two ideas and I would love it if I could get your opinions about each one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Indicates Mental speech**_

After weeks of being stuck in the cage, Auron had withered into almost nothing. The diet of water and blood was not doing the young drake well. Hazel eye and made a habit of coming down and talking to him even if it wasn't time for feeding. The green scaled drakka still hadn't made any mental contact, well coherent mental contact. One afternoon when hunger pains gripped Auron a composition broke out on deck, he couldn't hear what was being said but he could smell the fear or was it anxiety, he couldn't tell. Auron passed out waiting for his next torture session. He awoke to Hazel eye came down the stairs with a bucket of slop, which it what Auron had started calling it.

Hazel eye now had seaweed growing in her hair. "If I knew if you would bite my hand off or not, I would take that muzzle off and start to bring down some chickens." She mumbled to Auron and she jammed the peace of stiff leather down his noise. He Auron could reply he would have done anything to get some real food. As soon as she finished feeding Auron two men opened the hatch that leads down to them and dragged down an unconscious boy no more than 18 with shaggy blonde hair. The men tied the teen to one of the posts where Hazel eye had slung her hammock. They started ascending the stairs that lead back to the main deck. "Oh, boys will you ask the Captain if he would be so kind as to see me. I would like chains to be made for the dragons so the can get out of the cages." The men grumbled in reply

"What's this I hear about you chaining the dragons to my ship?" He said in his gruff voice.

"They are not doing well in these cages they need to be very healthy for our buyer." Hazel eye said shortly

"As long as you are willing to pay for any damages that will accrue." He said. "Also what do you plan on doing with our young rescue here." He gestured with his hand at the blonde boy that was still unconscious.

"Well with the dragons free they will need straw or hey to lay in. Do you plan on cleaning up any leavings yourself? I don't plan on doing it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'll send down the blacksmith." The Captain said leaving.

Hazel eye bent down and turned to look at Auron. "You understood us, didn't you? I saw your eyes following us." Hazel eye sat there for a minute looking into Aurons large slitted eyes then got up and left. As soon as she left The boy looked up.

He made eye contact with Auron and, similarly to eye contact being made Auron felt a presence in his mind. " _ **My name is Eragon and, I am here to help the three of you get off this ship."**_

" _ **How can you mind speak? No other homemade can."**_ Auron replied with surprise.

" _ **My name is Natasatch, you blockhead."**_ The green drakka said glaring at Auron. Eragon grinned at that comment thinking of Aria.

The blacksmith descends the stair and Eragon let his head hang down again. Without a word, the huge man screwed in iron hooks with chains attached then attached collars to each of the dragons. Chain about a foot long came out from the wall and was attached to the end on each caller.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Indicates mental speech**_

It had been a year since Eragon had left Aria standing on the that shore. He had decided to grow a beard and it had come in surprisingly well. They hadn't sean land the entire time that had been out at sea. It wasn't for Saphira they would have started months ago. She would dive down into the water and catch fish to eat. The elves had put aside there high morals for survival. Early in the morning while most of the crew slept the ship suddenly ran aground. If Eragon hadn't reinforced the hull of ship with magic they would have sunk to the bottom of the reef that they just hit. The fog around them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Eragon and Saphira took to the sky while the men made breakfast.

" _ **I hope we find land soon,**_ " Saphira said to Eragon." _ **I don't think the salt water is doing my scales any good.**_ "

" _ **I hope this reef means land too. I am so tired of looking at nothing but blue.**_ " He replied.

" _ **I'll try not to take that as an insult.**_ " She said with a huff.

" _ **That's not what I meant and you know it. I could never tire of looking at you.**_ "

" _ **Never mind that young one. What's that ahead of us?**_ " She said gesturing with her snout towards a red light that flashed every so often.

" _ **Let's go check it out**_." Eragon said.

It had been a year since Auron and Natasatch had cleared the island of the worm master and his accursed dragon guard. Their first clutch had been amazing. Three female and two males, one a brown with green splotches giving him better camouflage and a brilliant red, like the one Auron had gutted with his egg horn.

The brown they had named Argon and the red was named Alnilam. The three dragoniel hatchlings were named Alnitak, Mintaka, and Ethusa. Auron had taken to flying off the island to hunt so his wingless children could practice hunting without them overtaxing the goat population. On his return from a hunt, he spotted a hominid ship near the island. The seam to be stuck on a reef so he paid them no mind. Ships got stuck all the time. What really caught his attention was the smell of another dragoniel, but there was something off about her smell.

He sped up to try and catch the dragoneil that was approaching his family. He caught up to them no problem and saw a brilliant blue dragon that was larger in girth than he was, it wasn't hard to do, and about as long. What concerned him was the human that rode her. He had blonde hair and a sword strap to his side. They must be here to try and take back the island for the remaining dragon guard. Auron had made a decision. He was going to protect his family and his home like his father would.

So he dove down upon them.

" _ **Eragon above us."**_ Saphira mentally shouted at Eragon as she rolled to see what was coming. She had smelled a change in the air and just in time too. A dark colored dragon flew past them at a blinding speed, Sahira was just able to make it out of the way in time.

" _ **Kvetha skulblaka, vae mulabra ono né haina"**_ Eragon projected at the dragon that was now flying up towards Saphira's soft belly.

Auron heard a strange language in his mind. It must have come from the dragon because he hadn't met a hominid that could do that. What really confused him was the voice in his mind was male, so either the man riding the dragon could speech with his mind or the sent of the dragon was off. He didn't understand the language that was spoken to him but somehow he still knew what they were trying to say.

No longer feeling like his family or his home was in danger he leveled off and drew closer to the blue dragon and her rider. "My name is Auron son of Aurel. What might your name be great blue dragon."


End file.
